The invention relates to the field of friction type carpenter jacks which can be used in a variety of applications and provides for an improved carpenter tool which can be used for lifting, pulling, pushing, and clamping.
The conventional, well known carpenter jacks are useful in many applications ranging from a friction type jack being used as a stump puller to use as a drill press. In most applications of a carpenter jack, it is desirable that the carpenter jack may be used for a variety of applications.
While friction type carpenter jacks are well known to the art, few carpenter jacks allow a first workpiece to be lifted, pulled, pushed, or clamped adjacent a second workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,291 to Babb discloses a friction type jack wherein the mechanism of the jack is fixed to a press structure, and the cylindrical portion of the jack is used as a plunger for pressing objects together. The Babb device has the inherent problem in that it can only function as a press structure. The known friction type jack devices, including the Babb device, have generally limited application potential. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 868,431 discloses a friction type jack used as a stump puller. U.S. Pat. No's. 269,267 to Hart and U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,125 disclose a friction type jack utilized as a drill press.
It is desirable to provide an improved friction type carpenter jack for lifting, pulling, pushing, and clamping a single workpiece or for performing these functions on multiple workpieces.
It has also been found desirable to provide an improved friction type carpenter jack having a head plate which is capable of retaining and securing a second workpiece so that the first workpiece may be aligned adjacent the second workpiece during use.
It has also been found desirable to provide a friction type carpenter jack wherein the workpieces may be secured with the carrier and head plate of the carpenter jack and thereby provide support when the multiple workpieces are lifted, pulled, or pushed adjacent one another.
It has also been found desirable to provide a friction type carpenter jack which has a plurality of apertures along the periphery of the carrier and head plate so that securing means may adequately retain and grasp the multiple workpieces during the various applications.
It has also been found desirable to provide a friction type carpenter jack which has a carrier and head plate, which are both engageable with the workpieces, rotatably mounted about the shaft of the carpenter jack so that the carpenter jack is capable of increased multiple applications.
It has also been found desirable to provide a friction type carpenter jack which is compact, easily and economically manufactured and which preferably allows the jacking handle to be retained within the carpenter jack assembly during transport.
The present invention is directed toward solving these problems and provides a workable and economical solution to them.